ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kichiro Thali
Born into a pack. There's no choice but take order to attack. Locked up in Chains, i get fed but the hunger still remains. Not Content to live this way, being led by the blind, got to plan my dispersal. Time to leave them all behind. Breaking out of my pain. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I'm my own Master now. Bear the mark of my scars, shedding blood underneath the stars. But i will survive somwhow. Hear me howl. Time to leave them all behind. I'm my own Master now. Erscheinung & Auftreten Kichiro ist 23 Jahre alt, für einen Miqo'te recht groß und hat mittellanges blondes Haar, das er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hat. Seine Augen sind tiefblau und er hat eine kreuzförmige Narbe auf der einen und eine Tättowierung auf der anderen Wange, deren Ursprung unbekannt ist. Sein Kleidungs-Stil ist recht einfach gehalten, da er wohl auch nicht sonderlich viele Klamotten besitzt. Sie sind für gewöhnlich in dunklen Farben und eigenen sich eigentlich immer für ein Handgemenge. Sein Körperbau lässt sich am einfachsten als athletisch beschreiben. Überall auf seinem Körper sind kleine unbedeutende Narben zu finden, die ein guter Hinweis auf seine kämpferische Natur sind und das Fehlen von größeren Narben wohl darauf, dass er ziemlich gut darin ist.. center|600x450px Auffälligkeiten Seine linke Schulter ist stark vernarbt und in seiner rechten Halsbeuge hat er ein leicht schimmerndes Bissmal, das nicht zu verblassen scheint. Aktuelles Er verschwindet des letzteren regelmäßig spurlos und ist auch nicht mehr so oft zuhause anzutreffen wie es sonst der Fall war. Seine Kleidung ist oft staubig oder anderweitig besudelt. Sicher anzutreffen ist er lediglich jeden zweiten Freitag im Teer und Feder. Verhaltensmerkmale right|350x400px Sein Verhalten gegenüber anderen variiert je nachdem, wie gut er die Person kennt, die er vor sich hat und wie er zu dieser Person steht, es ist beinahe so als kenne niemand den selben Kichiro. Er hat ein ziemlich großes Authoritätsproblem und erkennt eigentlich absolut niemanden an, der über ihm steht... oder es versucht. Konfrontationen enden meistens in Schlägerei oder etwas, das dem sehr nahe kommt. Respekt erweist er prinzipiell nur jenen, die ihn sich verdienen, er folgt weder großartigen Idealen Noch vertritt er irgendeine Form des Glaubens.Er ist keinem der Stadtstaaten in irgendeiner Form verpflichtet, seit er nicht mehr der Legion der Unsterblichen angehört und ist auch kein Mitglied der Abenteurergilde, da er es bevorzugt seine Aufträge selbst an Land zu ziehen und sich selbst zu Vertreten. Seine Meinung gegenüber anderer Rassen ist sehr unterschiedlich und beruht in den meisten Fällen eher auf persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Einzelpersonen als auf Vorurteilen. Besitz Fähigkeiten & Talente Kichiro verfügt über blitzschnelle Reflexe und schloss sich der Sonnen-Sekte des Mönchs-Clans "Rhalgr's Faust" an, wo er eine lange Ausbildung zum Mönch antrat, die er inzwischen in der Theorie abschloss und welche er nun auf eigene Faust weitertreibt um irgendwann auch die restlichen Schatten-Chakren öffnen zu können. Er ist Ambidextrisch und dadurch mit beiden Händen gleich geschickt, was ihm in Kämpfen enorme Vorteile bringen kann, da es viele Gegner einfach überrascht. Das Kämpfen mit Waffen hat er jedoch vor langer Zeit aufgegeben um seine Faustkampf-Techniken zu perfektionieren und ein besserer Kämpfer zu werden. Beziehungen & Kontakte Auszüge aus Briefen und Kichiros Tagebuch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te